Elizabeth (Goddess)
For the character in the original oneshot, see Elizabeth (Oneshot) :For the character that is the third princess of Liones, see Elizabeth Liones is a member of the Goddess Clan, and the original incarnation of Elizabeth Liones. She is also the daughter of the Supreme Deity. Appearance Elizabeth looks identical to Elizabeth Liones, except for a shorter fringe and with two pairs of wings on her back, the second pair smaller than the first. She wears a dark maroon tie over a white collared sleeveless dress that exposes her back, along with black leggings and cloth shoes adorned with a ribbon. In her fight against her mother and the Demon King with Meliodas she wore a black pants with a black top with bottoms vertically coming down from the neck. Personality Not much is known about her personality, though it can be assumed that she is much like Elizabeth Liones. She is a very kind person going as far as saving two of the ten commandments and trying to negotiate with the demon army. She seems to prefer a more peaceful approach and does not enjoy fighting. She will however do just about anything for Meliodas, as he is everything to her, even stating she will fight the demons all by herself if they are planning on killing Meliodas. She was even willing to continue to support him even though she knew her mother would kill her. History 3,000 years ago In the ancient war 3,000 years ago, Elizabeth was friends and fought alongside Meliodas, Gloxinia and Drole. Shortly after the soul of King and Diane are sent back in time to inhabit the bodies of Gloxinia and Drole, Elizabeth appears before the two of them and Meliodas. She, together with the other three, is part of Stigma, an alliance of the Fairy, Giant and Goddess clans to fight the Demon Clan. The four of them heads for the Valley of Fossils, which is currently under attack by an army of demons. While Gloxinia, Drole and Meliodas fights the Ten Commandments member Calmadios, Elizabeths confronts the lesser demons and talks to them, convincing them to retreat. After that they, together with the rescued humans, go back to the Fairy King's Forest, where the Stigma headquarters lies. She then hears Ludoshel speaking of his plan to exterminate the demons. Hoping for a peaceful solution to the war she tries to talk the archangel out of his plan, but to no avail. Mere minutes after their argument Ludoshel's plan begins to come to fruition, when an army of demons led by five of the Ten Commandments approaches the forest. Elizabeth flew to them and try to stop their advance by speaking with the demons. She then discovers from Monspeet that tens of thousands of demons have disappeared, and that their magical power can be sensed from within the forest. Elizabeth promises to try and negotiate with Ludoshel for their freedom, hoping for the demon to retreat before Ludoshel can enact his plan. Derieri, however, puts another condition to their retreat: to have Stigma hand over Meliodas to them, a condition that Elizabeth refuses. After the unsuccesful end of her negotiation with the demons, Elizabeth looks in horror as Ludoshel enacts his plan, showing the hostage demons trapped into a giant ark and then killing them. She is then knocked to the ground by Derieri shortly before other two archangels appear to fight the Ten Commandments.To prevent Elizabeth from interfering with their fight against the Ten Commandments, they trapped her in an Ark Barrier. Soon after, Meliodas, Diane (as Drole), and King (as Gloxinia) arrive. Meliodas frees Elizabeth from the Ark, damaging himself. Elizabeth, upset, flys up to where the Archangels and the Ten Commandments are facing off. She then uses her powers on the demons' Indura and frees them, returning them back to normal with the help of two of the Archangels. During the last days of the war, the leaders of the Demon and Goddess Clans, the Demon King and the Supreme Deity, respectively, worked together to punish Meliodas and Elizabeth. The Supreme Deity cursed Elizabeth with perpetual reincarnation for uniting with Meliodas and saving members of the Ten Commandments, which forces her to live short lives as a human, meet and fall in love with Meliodas, and inevitably die in front of him. After her death in the battle she reincarnated as a member of the human savage clan. Since the war, Elizabeth has reincarnated 107 times, to her current life Elizabeth. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Goddess Clan, she has a pair of wings that grants her the ability of flight. Elizabeth possesses an unknown ability that allows her to persuade people. She is also quite confident in her abilities, stating that if the Ten Commandments had any intentions of hurting Meliodas, she would fight all of them herself. Abilities * |Hikari Are|}}: Elizabeth crosses her arms, firing off drill-shaped projectiles that are capable of purifying the Indura form of the Demon Clan, reverting their hosts to their original form while purging their darkness. Battles 3000 years ago *Elizabeth vs. Derieri & Monspeet: Win *Elizabeth and Meliodas vs. Supreme Deity and Demon King: Lose Quotes *(To Tarmiel and Sariel) And who is it that decides this worth? Who has the right to decide such a thing. The light of day and the curtain of nightfall...they bathe us all equally without discrimination...Humans, Giants, Fairies, Goddesses, and Demons" References }} Navigation es:Elizabeth (Diosa) Category:Characters Category:Goddess Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters